parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mulan (VIZ)
154Movies' TV spoof and 2nd version of Sailor Moon (2014). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Bunny Serena or Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Mulan * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Nanao Ise (Bleach) * Hino/Sailor Mars - Moana * Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Aino/Sailor Venus - Anna (Frozen) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Li Shang (Mulan) * Luna - Pinkie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Artemis - Mushu (Mulan) * Naru Osaka - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) * Gurio Umino - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Queen Beryl - Queen Gnoga (Troll A In Central Park) * Jadiete - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ikuko Tsukino - Fa Li (Mulan) * Shingo Tsukino - Hiro Hanada (Big Hero 6) * Mayumi Osaka - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Morga - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) * Nephrite - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Princess D - Mai Li (Scooby Doo Mystery Inc) * Zoisite - Winifred (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Sakkio - Dinah (The Land Before Time IV:The Secret of Saurus Rock) * Kunzite - Ratso Ratzkiwatzki (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Boy who lives in rei's Shrine - Maui (Moana) * Rei's Grandfather - Chief Tui (Moana) * Prince Endymion - Shan yu (Mulan) * Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Chibiusa Meiou/Sailor Pluto - Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Prince Demande - Himself * Saphir - Himself * Emerald - Herself * Koan - Herself * Wiseman - Himself * Black Lady - Shego (Kim Possible) * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Haruka Kaioh/Sailor Uranus - Flannery (Pokemon) * Hotaru Tenou/Sailor Starun - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Momoko - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Trivia: * Sailor Mercury and Naonna Both voice of ????? * Dinah and ???? Both Voiced of Sandy Fox * This spoof will use the VIZ dub for this show and will be produced with all 200 episodes. Gallery: Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Bunhead/Sailor Moon Nanao Ise.jpg|Nanao Ise as Ames/Sailor mercury Moana.jpg|Moana as Rei-Chan/Sailor 20121124221249!Wendy.jpg|Wendy as Fighter/Sailor Jupiter Frozen-anna-disney.jpg|Elsa as Beauty/Sailor Venus Shang 3.png|Li Shang as Mamoru Chiba and Tuxedo Kamen Happy pinkie pie by thatguy1945-d6rctaq.png The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg|Mushu as Artemis Professor Nimnul-0.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Queen Beryl's First Henchman NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as ??? Osaka Morgana.jpg|Morgana as Morga Aldrin Klordane-1.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Maxfield Staton Winifred Telling Lou to Give Her Something to Shoot.jpg|Winifred as Zo Ratso Ratzkiwatzki-0.jpg|Ratso as Kuznite Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|Buttercup as Chibiusa Tsukino Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Powered Buttercup as Sailor Chibi Moon Prince Demande.jpg|Prince ??? as Himself Wiseman (TV Series).jpg|Wiseman as Hismes Dee Dee in What a Cartoon.jpg|Dee Dee as Michiru Flannery.jpg|Flannery as ???/Sailor Uranus Shego in the TV Series.jpg|Shego as Queen Nehel Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:154Movies